


It's a Beautiful Night

by bar2d2s



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Post-Movie, it was only a matter of time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're looking for something dumb to do. I think you can infer the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Beautiful Night

**Author's Note:**

> This could be considered a prelude to First, Second, or it could just exist on its own.

There were very few things that Dawn actively disliked in this world. 

Worms, she wasn’t really a fan of, but they were easy to ignore. Overcast days, where you weren’t really sure if it was going to rain or not, so it was always a better idea to just stay in than risk getting caught in a storm, also a major pain. Her father’s old fashioned idea of the kind of man she should be dating, 100% dislike. She might even go as far as to say that she loathed it.

But not him. He was still her father, after all.

Though, on second thought…

For months, he’d been doing everything he could to sabotage her relationship with Sunny. Banning him from the castle didn’t work, because they never really hung out there, anyway. And now that the borders of the Dark Forest were more accessible than ever, that just gave them new places to explore. Inviting eligible young fairy men to family dinners also fell flat. Dawn’s heart had its compass now, other guys weren’t even a blip on her radar. He didn’t have the heart to outright bar her from seeing her elfish beau, either, because the days she was forced to stay in the castle, Dawn would mope and mope, miserable until she was able to escape. As much as he didn’t want an elf courting his daughter, the king knew he’d risk losing her forever if he made her choose between them.

For his part, Sunny was fairly patient. 

He could stand being kicked out of a place he’d never felt comfortable. He could live with the king trying to set Dawn up with other men, because she’d zip off to tell him about them, and they’d laugh for ages over it. He could even tolerate the eyes he felt on them almost everywhere they went. But as the weeks wore on and the king didn’t lighten up, he found the situation begin to feel grating.

Finally, he’d had enough.

"Dawn." He said one day as they sat by the brook. "I really can’t take this anymore."

She’d looked up, startled, then scowled. A herd of guards were unsubtly hiding in the tall grass. “Ugh, me neither. Get  _out_  of here!” They scattered, and her smile settled back into place. His didn’t. “Better?” Sunny sighed.

"No, it’s really not. They’ll just come back when we’re not paying attention, and I’m sick of this." Her heart pounded in her chest. For the first time in a long time, Dawn felt fear.

"Sunny, Sunny what are you saying?" Forget pounding, her heart felt like it was being gripped in a fist. He looked down at his hands, then up into her eyes.

"I’m saying, I guess I’m saying that something needs to change." He took her hand, rubbing the smooth pads of her fingers with his thumb. "For the record, this isn’t at all how I’d planned to do this." His smile was a little awkward, but it calmed her. "Dawn, I’m not the man your father wants for you. I’m not the man you dreamed of when you were younger. But I  _am_  the man who has loved you longer than I can remember, the man you fell in love with in return.”

He reached into his pocket, fumbling for a moment. “And I’d like to continue being that man, for the rest of our lives.”

Dawn gasped, going rigid as he pulled out the ring. It wasn’t the real thing, which lay under lock and key somewhere in the castle, but a very, very good wooden replica of the golden ring her mother had worn. And this one was her size.

"Are you..?" Her eyes were wide, voice failing her. Sunny chuckled nervously. 

"Dawn, will you marry me?"

He’d held the ring out in his free palm, and only some quick reflexes kept it from going flying as she tackled him. “You know,” He wheezed, trying to get his bearings straight. “I was expecting a yes or a no, not a fractured rib cage.”

"Yes!" She practically shouted, voice tight. "Yes yes yes, forever yes. Oh my gosh,  _yes_.” For every yes, she kissed him. While she was busy stealing the air from his lungs, he slipped the ring on her finger. Perfect fit.

It was a long while before she let him loose, preferring to keep herself curled around him, and Sunny wasn’t protesting.

"There’s only one thing." He said quietly, face tucked into her neck. She made a small noise to let him know she was listening. "I’ve been carrying that ring around for ages, and I really expected Bog and Marianne to be married by now. We can’t do anything until they’re at _least_  betrothed.” Dawn giggled, squeezing him.

"Oh, is that all? Don’t worry about that, I’ll talk to her. Tomorrow. For now, though…"

The sun had gone down without them noticing, revealing a sky full of stars that they paid no attention to. Eventually, the guards would return to escort Dawn back to the castle. Eventually, they’d be forced to say goodnight. But for the time being, the world was all theirs, and they were going to take advantage of it.


End file.
